


Tea Time

by Myqueenmarceline



Series: We're all a little peculi-queer [2]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Puppy Love, Tea Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, cuteness, little lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: I don't own Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children in any way, shape, or form.





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had this partly finished and sitting in my drafts for a long time, but a year later, here it is (in part thanks to Le3's comment, it's always nice to know people still want to see more of a pairing you enjoy).

Bronwyn sat down at the little table, crossing her legs and shifting around a little as Claire sat across from her, happily pouring out little cups of water and pretending they were tea. She then handed them to Bronwyn, who added some ground-up herbs she'd nicked from Miss Peregrine's herb garden. She knew it was wrong to steal, but it was only a little bit. With how large the plants were, no one would miss them.

"How is your tea? Mine is quite lovely." Claire said, daintily sipping her drink with her front mouth. Even if this wasn't a real luncheon, she had a feeling that dignified women didn't eat with the mouths on the backs of their heads.

"It's delightful. Who braided your hair that way? I like it." Bronwyn really did. She'd noticed it as soon as Claire had come downstairs that morning for breakfast (and had had trouble trying not to stare).

Claire was wearing her absolute favourite pink dress, and someone had done her hair up with matching pink ribbons.

"I did it myself! I'm glad you like it. After all, this is my first time hosting, so I had to dress up extra nice." Claire smiled at her, stifling a giggle as Bronwyn looked away, blushing a little.

"You always look nice to me." Bronwyn said awkwardly, remembering when Claire had come up to her to invite her to tea yesterday.

She'd been in the middle of rearranging some boulders for Miss Peregrine when a small hand had tugged on her dress. Claire had given her a paper invitation covered in swirly cursive loops and a slightly crushed bouquet of flowers she must have picked herself. It was so adorable that Bronwyn couldn't help but accept.

Now, Bronwyn was here, trying not to shift uncomfortably in Emma's dress. She'd hated dresses her entire life, but when she'd asked Emma about it, she'd said that to make Claire happy, it was better if she wore a dress. Bronwyn had settled for a plain white dress (absolutely no lace) and putting her hair up in a low ponytail.

"You look very pretty too. I thought you didn't have any dresses. Honestly, I enjoy your trousers. They make you look quite charming." Claire said, twirling her spoon in the cup as daintily as possible.

"Thank you." Bronwyn had been around Claire before, but this felt different somehow. The odd feeling she sometimes got in her stomach wouldn't go away, and every time Claire looked at her it got stronger.

She'd never been good at small talk, but she appreciated how Claire made an effort to engage her in conversation all the same. It was a lovely warm summer day, and Bronwyn couldn't think of anything better than spending it with Claire.

"Bronwyn! Get over here, we need your help!" Emma called from somewhere in the back yard.

"No, you go on. I'll be waiting right here for you." Claire said, smiling at her.

There was something about the way she said it that made Bronwyn's heart skip a beat. Without thinking, she leaned in, kissing Claire's cheek and then quickly leaving.

If she'd stayed behind, she would've seen the way Claire put her hand to her cheek, grin bright enough to eclipse the sun.


End file.
